green_stripes_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Beastthra
Beastthra (獣獣, Kemono-jū) was a wasp that was affect by the Energyne's gas, When a canister crash-landed near his nest and he stung it and got spray. He later on return in Green Stripes: King of the Dimension to help Green Stripes with his fight with Chimaura. Name Beastthra's name is combine with Beast and Mothra. The reason why is that is because the trolls of the internet in Rampage 2 were calling him Beastthra. Design Appearance Beastthra just looks like a giant wasp. He's got yellow and black patterns on him to warn his pray he's dangerous. He also has four legs with two claws on each leg. He also has antennas on his head to sense things from afar. His jaws are huge and he's able to eat a human whole and crush their bones in the process. His wings are almost crystal clear to most eyes. Portrayal Beastthra is portrayal by CGI Roar Beastthra has a series of screeching and buzzing sounds. He sounds like a wasp because he is a wasp but huge. His roars can also be heard from miles away to warn and victims near him to go away. Origins Beastthra was a normal wasp until a Energyne canister crash near his home and he stung it. After he stung it, he was affect by the gas and was forced to kill the queen and her workers and went on a "rampage." History Rampage 2 Beastthra was a normal wasp until a canister from Energyne crash landed near his hive and he stung the canister. Then the green gas came out and Beastthra was the only one affect by it. Beastthra then murder his queen and her workers and begin to hunt for new things to eat. Beastthra was attack by the FBI and won against the odds. Then he heard a humming noise and begin to fly towards the city won was making the sound. He teamed up with Olaf to help with destroying the source of the sound. After the sound was gone, Susan, Olaf, and Beastthra begin to fight each other to the death until Susan stab Beastthra with her stinger. Beastthra begin to form a cocoon around him until he was sucked into a portal in the ImBigged Dimension. Green Stripes: King of the Dimensions Beastthra was seen to look around after he hatch out of his cocoon and notice gurads near him. One attacked him and he attack back and killed them all until Dr. Amber Tomkins calm him down with her device to test it. He near attack her after her son, Mark Tomkins interrupted the process but was finally calm until Steve and his gang came in and killed everyone in the room and took Dr. Amber Tomkins with them and left the son behind. Beastthra flew away and cocoon under a waterfall to heal more because he wasn't fully heal yet. After Chimaura became King and alpha call, Beastthra did not respond and came out of his cocoon, fully healed and ready to fight. Then during the final battle, Beastthra came to help Green Stripes and used his strings to trap Chimaura on a building and Green Stripes smashing him more in the building. Then Hellen came and distracted Beastthra from helping Green Stripes win the title back and the two battle each other to the death until Beastthra stab Hellen with his stinger to keep her down. Then after Chimaura drop Green Stripes from the sky and came down, Beastthra climb onto of Green Stripes and flew towards Chimaura, only to be killed by him. Abilities Stinger Beastthra has a giant stinger that he can stab with since he's a giant wasp. String Beastthra can shot strings out his mouth and stinger to keep his prey from moving. Durability Beastthra can withstand any fire arm and Hellen's attacks and can continue fighting on. Flight Beasthra can fly anywhere with great distance. Raptorial Forelimbs Beastthra's legs possess pointed tips, allowing him to fight up close against other creatures or monsters if he needs to. Speed and Agility Beastthra is able to swiftly blindside Chimaura by glueing him to the side of a building with his silk, and he is quick enough to use his stinger to stab Hellen before she can kill him. Strength and Combat Beastthra was able to fight Chimaura for a short time and Susan and Olaf at the same time. He also fought Hellen also and live but was mostly damage. Healing Cocoon Beastthra can make a cocoon to heal himself faster. Weaknesses Chimaura's Aura Beams Beastthra was killed when Chimaura used his Aura Beams on him to kill him, spreading his ashes on Green Stripes. Susan's Stinger Beastthra was stab by Susan's Stinger and almost face death at the time. Category:Creatures/Monsters/Titans